


Monstrous Drinking Games

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Monstrous Drinking Games

The undead bar in Verruta was nothing like Biers; Angua had never seen the place quite as gay and noisy.

They'd been four hours off-duty and had drunk altogether too much. The undead don't inebriate easily, but they'd managed it. Angua wondered briefly what she was doing on a tabletop, but then Sally was there, and a rhythmic shout went up all around them: "Dare! Dare!"

"I'm in," Sally murmured, and pressed her lips against Angua's neck. Sally's strong skinny arms held her still as she ran her tongue along the jugular, and Angua thought briefly of death and the ribbon, but then Sally let go and stepped back, gasping and grinning.

"Your turn," she said.

Sally seemed an apparition through the alcohol and the glitter of her heightened werewolf instincts: the familiar tension of their mismatched species. She thought of tearing and killing and, through years of training, this made her think of vegetarian dishes; cucumbers, salad, and blood, and Carrot, and hunger.

She lunged unsteadily forward and grabbed Sally's shoulders. Perhaps there was a flicker of uncertainty behind her eyes, a quiver in her excited grin. Angua nuzzled Sally's white neck (so cold), opened her mouth, teeth crazing the skin, beneath it a weak, forbidden flow…

She licked once up the length of the jugular, not biting, and this had been the dare: they had not bitten.

But as they drew apart, they were both shivering a great deal more than they'd have liked each other to know.


End file.
